Reflections
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Mirouku has been very irritable for some time now. What is bothering him and how is he going to get out of that bad mood.


Reflections

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters or make any money from their use

Miroku hung his head in shame, the red handprint of the woman he cared for blazoned upon his cheek, again. Why did he always have to look at other women the way he did? He couldn't help it if he appreciated the natural beauty that Kami-sama bestowed on the lovely maidens of all the villages he passed through. Why couldn't Sango accept that his eye would roam, and he would make an ass of himself in her presence, by verbally saying what his mind was thinking? So what if he said they were beautiful, or asked them, insincerely, if they would bear his children? It didn't mean he would really carry through on the offers. How many times had he asked it, a thousand, ten-thousand? Even he had lost count. Still, he knew that it upset the raven-haired demon slayer every time he ogled another pretty lady.

Now, though, she was thoroughly pissed and wouldn't be speaking to him for several days. He supposed that being caught embracing the fairest maiden in this particular village was enough cause for her upset. The fact that his hand was scrunching up the back of her kimono as he stroked her delicate rear-end was not helping his case, either. Claiming his hand was working of its own volition, and not something he was aware of, that really set her off. He knew it wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a complete lie either. This time, "I'm sorry" just wasn't going to cut it. Time was going to be needed, and abstaining from going near any other females, would be the only way Sango would let go of her anger.

Returning to his designated dwelling for the night, he was met by another angry female. Kagome was waiting for him, and the look on her face was familiar. He saw that look when she was angry with InuYasha for some foible he made, and it always ended with the half-demon being told to "SIT!" He thanked the heavenly deities he didn't have a set of subjugation beads around his neck! If she could have used that spell on him, he would be in a six foot hole of his own making right now.

"Miroku! You idiot! How could you do that to Sango again? She's in our room crying her eyes out. What's wrong with you?" The tirade started. The miko-reincarnate was not going to let him live down this latest act of hedonism on his part. "How many times are you going to break her heart? And to think, just a month ago, you asked her to marry you." The rants of his lady-love's best friend didn't end for quite some time. By the time Kagome was finished, he had been slapped on the face again. Now he bore the handprint of two women, one on each cheek.

As he pushed the reed covering from the doorway into his hut, he saw InuYasha standing, staring at him. Shippo was clinging to InuYasha; the imprint of a shoe adorned his backside, just below his bushy tail. InuYasha had his arms crossed over his dust-covered hitoe. "Well, pervert, I hope you're happy. Kagome and Sango are so upset that no male can get near either of them. Sango kicked Shippo when he asked her why she was crying, and Kagome sat me for no fucking reason. Thanks loads!" Miroku wasn't in any mood to put up with more angry people, and without acknowledging the words of his best friend, turned and walked out of the hut.

Having everyone he held dear to him angry at one time was nothing new, but it was wearing thin on his emotions. Constant worry that the hole in his right hand would someday soon consume his being didn't help, either. The years of collecting jewel shards and battles with demons had taken its toll on the young monk. Never mind the fact that Naraku was hiding out somewhere, planning everyone's downfall. One thing, maybe two he could handle, but today, it seemed like everything came crashing down on him at one time. Miroku needed to clear his mind of everything, so he walked through the village and into the nearby woods for some reflection.

Why was he doing things he knew he shouldn't do? Lately, his crimes of passion had become more blatant and it almost seemed like he was doing things to get caught. At this rate, he would find himself in one hell of a mess with not only his closest friends, but the residents of the villages they visited. This latest incident, with the village lord's youngest daughter, was just the tip of the iceberg. He not only was groping the young lady, albeit much to her liking, but he had done it where he knew he could get caught. This time, it was Sango that found him in the act of lechery. Perhaps he was lucky it wasn't the young lady's father. Had her father observed their intimate moment, Miroku would now be preparing for his marriage to the fair maiden, and not out here wondering why he did what he knew he shouldn't do.

About a half mile from the outskirts of the village was a secluded glen. The sound of water meandering over rocks in a nearby brook was calming. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the many trees and bushes surrounding this haven. Wild flowers, although unseen, let their fragrance waft through the air. Birds hopped among the trees, chirping from one feathered friend to another, but in a loving way. Their sounds didn't reflect any of the harshness he had experienced from his own so-called friends. This was definitely a good place to sit and contemplate his recent activities and their cause. Having found a boulder to rest his back upon, the itinerant monk sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes. He shut out the troubles of the past several weeks and rested in the solitude of the woods. Miroku lazed the time away, mindless of his recent transgressions. The peace he found in this place had a soothing effect on him and soon he was sleeping.

A few hours later, the sun had set to just below the horizon, when Miroku woke up. The woods were getting dark, twilight settling in over the lush forest around him. Even the brook seemed to have quieted its rush into the nearby stream. The birds had flown off to the safety of their nests, and now the nighttime wildlife was taking control of the woodlands. The crickets chirped out to one another, a male searching for a mate, or so that is what Mushin had told him the sound meant. Rumbling through the underbrush, he could hear small rodents scurrying about. He imagined they were trying to hide their location from the perched owl that hooted just above his head.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, a twig snapped and Miroku knew he was no longer alone in his sanctuary. He turned his head towards the sounds and caught a glimpse of flowing white hair among the bushes. The monk became panicked, his rapidly beating heart leapt into his throat. "Sesshomaru?" he quietly gasped under his breath.

"Miss me, did you?" was the whispered reply to the implied question. The demon lord stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. The setting sun cast a pale-pink glow on his silvery-white hair, and made his eyes sparkle like yellow diamonds. Light reflected off the metal armor that covered his signature white and red kimono caused a flickering cascade of beams to surround him. The shimmering lights created an aura around his body and made him look like an ethereal god. He was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

The monk couldn't restrain his gaze. With his eyes locked on Sesshomaru, he slowly rose from his resting spot, and walked towards the heavenly being, stopping less than a foot in front of the demon lord. Stuttering, he answered the question with his own question. "Why should I miss you? You had me and then you left me almost two months ago."

Sesshomaru remained silent and looked at the human before him. Although he despised most humans, actually every human except Rin, he found himself drawn to this one. Their last encounter had not been unpleasant, in fact, as he inwardly smirked, it had been quite rewarding. The monk had followed him into the woods and all but begged to be taken. The sex had been more than amazing, if he really was honest. He remembered their heated bodies entwined, passion fueled their coupling. The human's mouth felt wet and wonderful as it sucked and teased him to readiness. And then, the penetration, ah, that was the best part of the entire experience. The warmth and tightness spurred him to the best orgasm he remembered having in over a century.

He had intended on following the monk and his party so he could have that tight ass again, but he got sidetracked. Perhaps, although he didn't know why, an explanation was due. Showing no real emotion and offering no apology, he finally spoke. "My presence was required elsewhere."

"You think I should be glad that you decided to grace me with your presence now." Miroku sounded angry, but he was inwardly happy to see Sesshomaru again. Still it had been two whole months since the demon lord had been around, not even coming to their aid when attacked by Naraku. "Why are you not needed elsewhere now, or did you just come back for another roll in the grass? Planning on me just baring my ass to you so you can fuck it and then disappear again?"

Speaking to Sesshomaru like this was dangerous, but that thought didn't cross the monk's mind. Actually, he felt good blasting the demon for his absence. It was like some weight had miraculously been lifted off him. Was this why he had been acting up the last several weeks, he was angry that Sesshomaru abandoned him after their sexual encounter? Whenever he was sexually frustrated in the past, he could go and relieve his sexual tension by masturbating. He thought back over the last two months, and realized that he hadn't even done that. Seeing Sesshomaru now made it all come together. He was horny! A rosy blush covered Miroku's face as this realization hit him.

He needed the demon lord in the worst possible way, and here he was antagonizing him. Knowing that he better back up, lest he lose this second chance, he apologized for his rash behavior. "I'm… sorry. That was rude." Hanging his head like a naughty boy, he continued. "I really am glad you came back. I… I… missed you."

A slight grin appeared on the stoic face hovering above Miroku's downturned head. He closed his amber eyes, which softened his features further. Yes, he had come back to relive their one night of lust, but even he didn't know why he wanted, needed this human so much. A clawed finger was placed under the monk's chin, raised it so he could look into the repentant face. He sighed out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Yes, you were missed also."

Miroku gazed into the eyes of the demon lord, and saw an inkling of passion staring back at him. Sesshomaru wasn't much for words, or showing his emotions, unless he was trying to kill an enemy, but there was something there. With his gaze maintained on Sesshomaru's amber eyes, he closed the gap between the two, stretched his arms out to embrace the demon's waist. He heard a grumble, and then felt his own body being pulled tightly by Sesshomaru's right arm.

Hands moved up towards the metal encircling Sesshomaru's body and nimble fingers found and worked out the knots tying the armor in place. Miroku slipped the metallic garment from the slender, but muscular chest, and let it fall to the ground. Next, the two demonic swords were reached for.

A clawed hand grabbed Miroku's wrist, causing the monk to halt his actions and pull back from the larger male. "Don't touch them! Their aura will kill you." Sesshomaru pushed the approaching hand away, and released the grip, causing Miroku to stumble back a few steps. Using his own hand, he grabbed Tensaiga and Tokijin and pulled them from their resting place inside his gold and blue sash. He placed them next to his armor on the ground. "Now, you may continue to undress me."

Miroku made short order of relieving Sesshomaru of his sash and hitoe. He ran his hands up the demon's body, admiring the chiseled muscles and firm abs on the lithe-framed man. A cloth and bead-covered hand explored the chest and grazed over a pinkish nipple, which elicited a moan from the demon lord. Miroku smiled. He gingerly played with the other nipple, pulling at the nub with his index finger and thumb. Sesshomaru straightened his back and tossed his white mane from side to side. The fingering of his sensitive nipples exacted a growl.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru pulled back and examined the monk with crimson-tinged eyes.

A clawed hand was raised and Miroku jumped back, afraid that he was going to meet his end. That poison-filled hand had made the strongest and largest demons melt on contact. Instead of striking him down, the lethal claw worked its way to the knotted material holding Miroku's monk habit in place. Deftly, the robes were untied, allowing the purple and black garments to flow gracefully towards the earth. The man was left with only a fundoshi to cover the most private place on his body. Miroku shivered in the cool evening breeze, or perhaps it was relief that he wasn't going to meet his end at Sesshomaru's hand.

The sight of the shivering man gave Sesshomaru a briefest moment of pause. As if reading the human's mind, he stated abruptly, "If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing here shaking in my presence."

Miroku took in a halted breath and slowly exhaled. He took a cautious step forward and stopped. The heated scent that exuded from Sesshomaru's body was like the most powerful aphrodisiac known to mankind. Inhaling deeply, he savored the mixture of earth and forest that wafted to his nostrils. His head began to swim in a euphoric state and his body wavered. As his legs collapsed from under him, Sesshomaru caught his falling body and led it safely to the ground, laying him on a mattress of fresh grass.

Once he was laid down, Sesshomaru knelt down and placed an arm under the prone man's neck and shoulder, raising him slightly to be examined by concerned eyes. The first sign of emotion from the great demon lord was shown when he asked, "Are you alright Miroku?"

The sound of his name coming from the staid demon brought a weak smile to Miroku's face. "You know my name?"

Realizing that there was nothing really wrong with the monk, and hearing that inane question, Sesshomaru removed his arm that cradled swooned human, allowing Miroku's head to thump on the dirt. Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, Sesshomaru deemed to respond to the question. "I have followed you for quite some years, Monk. Do you not think I would have learned your name?"

Miroku's pitiful smile turned into a wide grin. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, forcing the demon to fall on top of him. "Well, if you have followed me for so long, then you probably know more about me than just my name. Since you seem to be able to read my thoughts, perhaps you know what I am thinking now." With that, he raised his head and planted a passionate kiss on delicate lips.

Sesshomaru made no comment, only acted upon Miroku's kiss by partially opening his mouth and allowed his tongue to venture out, tasting the succulent lips presented to him. Applying a bit of pressure to Miroku's mouth, he pushed his tongue past the lips and gained entrance into the wet cavern. A heated game of tongue-war ensued, Sesshomaru finally able to suck on the other's fleshy morsel. "Still sweet."

The kiss was broken, and Miroku gasped, the need for air overtaking him. His head was swooning, need for more from this male becoming more than urgent. Relinquishing his hold on Sesshomaru's neck, he allowed his arms to fall to his side. Wriggling his body from underneath the larger demon, he freed himself of the constraints of his fundoshi, his hardness now exposed to the cooling dusk air.

Sesshomaru stared at the naked human for a scant moment, before he swooped down, like a hawk onto his evening meal. He honed in on the proud-standing erect member and greedily took the whole of it down to the base into his mouth. He sucked hard as he wrapped his lips around the hooded muscle, sliding his tongue across the crown of the monk's shaft

Miroku raised his hips to try and force more contact with Sesshomaru's warm, wet cavern. He let out a long, melodic moan with each downward or upward motion of the demon lord's mouth along the throbbing arousal. Soon, Miroku reached the limits of his frail human body. He became lost in a swirl of wanton desire, and when Sesshomaru slid his tongue along the protruding vein running the length of Miroku's member, he came. "AH! AH! OH! SES-SHO-MA-RU!" He shouted the name like a mantra to the gods, as the flow of his essence sprung forth.

Sesshomaru accepted the precious nectar in his waiting mouth, greedily sucking Miroku dry. When there was no more to be had, he allowed the spent member to leave his mouth, drawing his tongue over the tip. Miroku yelled out Sesshomaru's name again, partly in ecstasy, partly in protest for touching that most sensitive place; for which the demon lord merely gave an evil grin. "Delicious."

Sesshomaru waited until the exhilarated human came off his lofty high, to be sure that what was about to happen was done with full knowledge and consent. Sesshomaru stood and with finesse, slid his hakama over his slender hips and to his ankles. A simple, graceful movement later, the silky garment was kicked to the side. The demon lord's proud erection stood ready to plunder the mere mortal lying prone beneath his feet.

Miroku's breathing became normal, and he was able to focus on his surroundings. He stared at the naked body above him, nothing said, as he spread his legs wide and extended his arms. He welcomed Sesshomaru into his arms and drew him into a long, lusty kiss. Fingers grazed along the demon's sides and back, eliciting goose bumps on the pale demonic flesh. He allowed his hands to rove over the demon's lower back and buttocks, which caused a slight trembling of the ever-steadfast Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised his head breaking the lip-lock and with passion-filled, amber eyes gazed upon the monk's sweat-glistened body. Tender hands roamed his body, and made his desire an urgent need. Unable to maintain his legendary control, he grabbed Miroku's legs and pulled them up, resting the man's ankles on strong demonic shoulders. As the legs were hoisted up, so were Miroku's hips, causing the monk to yelp at the abrupt way he was being handled. Sesshomaru had easy access to the human and took his stiffness in hand, positioned it against the sphincter and thrust deep into the monk's tight ass.

The initial entry of Sesshomaru's engorged member caused Miroku to cry out, as tears flowed from dark eyes. Burning and pain overtook the human and he bucked his hips in an attempt to free himself from the impalement. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, froze his actions and steadied Miroku's hips with a forceful hand, pinning the man to the ground. He waited patiently as the first pains from intrusion subsided. When Miroku stopped squirming underneath him, Sesshomaru opened his magenta-lined eyes and looked at the monk's face. Seeing the pained expression gone, he waited no longer and started his thrusting again, albeit slower and less forceful than before.

Miroku said silent mantras to keep calm and lessen the pain caused by Sesshomaru's unceremonious intrusion into his ass. He tried to focus on being someplace else, but that didn't work when Sesshomaru started his thrusting again. Instead, he relaxed his mind and body as much as possible, trying to remember the last time the demon lord had been with him. Soon, he was feeling no pain and actually started to enjoy the steady in and out motion of the large shaft. His own erection renewed, he reached between himself and the demon lord to stroke his length.

The thrusting increased in speed and depth, and with precision. Sesshomaru found Miroku's prostate and skillfully pressed against it, eliciting moans of pleasure from the monk. Over and over, he stroked against the hidden treasury of nerves that brought moans and shivers from the human. He increased his speed, pushing deeper and harder into Miroku's tight channel. It was blissful, and soon he felt his climax approaching. With a mighty shove deep within the warm tightness, Sesshomaru came. A feral howl escaped his chest as wave upon wave of his hot cum shot deep inside Miroku's ass.

Sesshomaru's orgasm was powerful, and the ensuing sensations of being filled with Sesshomaru's hot juices and his own hand pumping his erection, caused Miroku's second climax of the evening. Sticky, white threads landed over both masculine chests and abdomens as he, too, yelled at the darkened skies, praising the gods for allowing him to feel so good. Coming down from his second, mind-blowing orgasm, Miroku collapsed his body deep in the earth bed under him; his breathing heavy and loud.

Exhausted Sesshomaru removed his waning erection and carefully moved off to lie beside the monk, his own breaths labored.

Some minutes later, more relaxed breathing was heard. Recovering from the after-glow, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and padded bare-foot to the nearby brook. The sound of water being splashed on his taut body reminded Miroku of their last joining. Not wanting to have the aroma of Sesshomaru lingering on his body upon returning to the village, Miroku picked himself up and entered the brook to bathe.

Sesshomaru left the refreshing water and stepped onto the grass. He watched the monk washing away all remnants of their coupling as he gathered his belongings. A satisfied smirk graced his face as he started to walk off into the bushes.

Miroku gaped at the parting demon. He remembered the last time, and didn't want the same subsequent brush-off he got before. He ran from the water after the demon lord and shouted out, almost begging, "Wait Sesshomaru, please! Don't leave me again!"

The demon lord stopped and faced the distraught man. Although he felt no emotion, he could not just leave, making the monk wonder when he might return. He, too, remembered their last parting, and how he had been drawn to seek out the monk again. This would not be the last time they met, nor the last he would seek pleasure from that marvelous body. "I shall not abandon you. Do not expect me to follow you, hiding in the bushes waiting for you, either. We will meet again, soon." He gave the closest thing to a genuine smile to Miroku, and turned, this time walking into the dark woods.

Miroku took in the spoken promise of return and was satisfied in the knowledge he would see Sesshomaru again. He felt as if a great burden had lifted from his mind and heart, and realized that his need for Sesshomaru had indeed been the cause of his recent behavior. Knowledge was a powerful cathartic medicine, and knowing that Sesshomaru would again seek him out, he felt somehow healed.

Miroku got dressed and meandered back to the village. It was well into night, and the huts were lit by candles and lanterns. All the inhabitants had taken to their homes for the night. Upon returning to the hut designated for his temporary lodging, Miroku felt light-hearted. He basked in his thoughts of Sesshomaru and pushed all his worries to the farthest resources of his mind. He entered the thatched dwelling and found a fire burning in the earthen pit. Shippo was sleeping under a homespun blanket. InuYasha sat with his back against the far wall, eyes closed.

A gentle knock on the outer wall of the hut brought Miroku around, and he opened the door and walked out. Sango stood there, concern on her face. "Are you okay, Miroku? I know we were all harsh with you today, and, when you disappeared, we feared that you had gone for good."

Miroku nodded to his dearest female friend. "It is I who owes apologies. My recent actions have been reprehensible." Taking her hand between his, in all sincerity he asked, "Can you forgive me?"

The answer to the question was a hug from the female demon-slayer, which was returned with zeal and a disobedient hand to her tender backside.

Sango's eyes grew wide and she smiled wickedly as she yelled, "Miroku!"

Owari


End file.
